


Fair & Just

by Matteroffact689



Series: The Traits of The Houses [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Depression, Hogwarts History, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mentor Severus Snape, Mind Healers (Harry Potter), Panic Attacks, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Powerful Harry Potter, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matteroffact689/pseuds/Matteroffact689
Summary: Harry has a lot to deal with. Being almost killed by a Professor and his Aunt have hit him hard and now he finds himself at Sev's childhood home, where ghosts of the man's past still haunt him. Harry's summer is going to be busy as Family and Friends try to help him as best they can.And while Severus does what he can, including finding him a Mind Healer and taking him into his home, there is only so much he can do when Albus continues to meddle in Harry's life.Now with new friends and new faces, Harry's second year is just around the corner. Not to mention there is a monster or Wizard Petrifying students. When students begin to blame the Heir of Slytherin, Harry comes to see the fear and Hate that the other Houses hold against Slytherins. That doesn't  sit well with our Harry. And what is up with this weird diary that he found?
Series: The Traits of The Houses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913584
Comments: 13
Kudos: 68





	Fair & Just

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't so much a chapter and a place holder and sneak peak into Book 2. When I do actually post the first chapter of Fair & Just, this one will go into the What Could Be segment.

Chapter 1: 

Severus gracefully stepped out of the fireplace, Vanishing the soot that rested upon his shoulder. He had hesitated to respond, however with the assurance from Poppy that Harry was very likely to remain asleep, he left his charge’s bedside.

“Severus, how good of you to come.” Lucius greeted him, surprising the Potions Master as it was rare that a House Elf did not greet the guests first.

“It must be urgent, if you are here.”

“ It is.”

The pair shared few words as Lucius guided them to their destination. Their destination being a rather empty room with a pedestal in the center. Severus could feel the echoes of Wards that had been shattered.

“As you well know, our shared past has not been the best.” Lucius started staring directly at the empty pedestal. “ We were both considered His favourites, if for different reasons.” The proud man grimaced at the memories. 

“What is this about Lucius?”

“ You may have heard that the Aurors have been upping their raids on House and Manors for Families with questionable pasts?” He continued after the other man nodded. “ Well they recently raided the Manor, and found nothing, as Narcissa and I have seen fit to remove any Darke Artifacts and send them to our Vaults.” He pointed at the pedestal with his cane. “ However, what was in this room was far too volatile to move into the Vaults. Any Darke Artifact near it reacted poorly to it, and we were forced to sequester it here.”

With the aid of his cane, the blonde man walked up to the podium. “ I had hoped we would never be raided again, and should we be honoured with one that this room would be well and truly Warded so as they would not find it.” He took a deep breath. “ I was sadly wrong, and the Aurors took the Artifact, leaving me with a notice claiming I can reclaim it should they deem it safe.”

“What was the Artifact?”

“A rather plain diary,” Lucius held up his hand to stop the interruption, “ owned by the Dark Lord.” Silence filled the room as Severus let the knowledge settle in his mind. “ Now, I had no reason to believe that the Aurors would ever claim it safe, however I still wished to know what had become of it. Come let us head into my study.”

They quietly walked out of the room, a heavy feeling setting in Severus’ stomach.

“ Narcissa wished to have it removed, but I could never quite bring myself to send it away. I felt it was best to know where it was.” He left why unsaid, but Severus could think of several reasons.

“What did you learn at the Ministry?” Severus asked, hoping that they had somehow destroyed it. Any Artifact of the Dark Lord could not bode well for anyone.

“ It is gone,” Lucius replied, “My inquiries led to almost nowhere. That is until I spoke with an underling to the Head Auror. It would seem that Scrimgeour had called for a ‘specialist’ to have the diary inspected. Instead it would seem that Dumbledore checked it out. The man had apparently been in the area and felt something that was truly Darke.”

“Why does it always seem to be Albus?”

“I know not. What I do know is that apparently Albus convinced Scrimgeour to give the diary to him for the time being.”

“Do you have any ideas as to what he could want with the diary?”

“If he knows it to be an Artifact of the Dark Lord? I can only hope he would destroy it.” He shared a look with Severus. “ But I believe he has further plans for it. Be careful my friend.”

They shared a bottle of firewhiskey, speaking of other subjects including Draco before Severus made to take his leave. He wished to be there when Harry woke up.

“One more thing,” Lucius spoke before the Potions Master went through the Floo, “the House Elf who was in charge of that side that Wing, and making sure the Wards remained up has gone missing.”

“Which Elf?” Severus questioned.

***

Harry was resting in his bed at Spinner's End. Sev had done a rather decent job decorating the room for him, painting the walls a nice grey and lavender, Harry’s two favourite colours. Madam Pomfrey had come over to give him some potions as Harry seemed to be coming down with a summer flu. He had soo fallen asleep, his last sight being Sev who sat next to him, face full of concern. 

He wasn’t sure what had woken him up in the first place, and he found himself looking around his new room.  He jumped as he turned to his left and found a rather frantic looking House Elf standing with his face inches from Harry’s.

“Hi, um who are you?”


End file.
